YKL-37R Nova Courier
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Gallofree Yards produced the YKL-37R Nova Cruiser in an attempt to turn the company's fortunes around after its GR-75 Medium Transports failed to capture the market from competitors such as the Corellian Engineering Corporation. The design of the Nova Cruiser is significantly better than that of any of its larger transports and cargo freighters, but the company's reputation ensured that its sales were slow from the beginning. To make matters worse, rumors of the company's demise preceded the release of the Nova Cruiser, making buyers skittish about acquiring the ships only to find parts and upgrades nonexistent. Furthermore, the cost of converting existing manufacturing plants to the new design was disastrously higher than expected, far outstripping revenues. When Gallofree Yards finally folded, its vast stock of unsold YKL-37Rs was sold off at auction to the highest bidders, which included smugglers and independent merchants looking to pick up cheap ships. Many of the new owners were pleasantly surprised by the Nova Cruiser's performance. Though its cargo capacity is low compared to most transports in its class, the ship handles well, is reasonably robust, and provides comfortable accommodations for crew and passengers. It also shows the benefit of the lessons learned from earlier GR-class designs, with low maintenance needs and a high degree of easy modification. (A character Trained in Mechanics gains a +5 Equipment bonus to Mechanics checks for a YKL-37R Nova Cruiser.) The Nova Cruiser also offers good defenses for a stock model, with two turrets of Twin Laser Cannons and three small Concussion Missile Launchers. Though each tube carries only a few missiles, the ability of the Copilot and both Gunners to fire missiles at the same time gives the Nova Cruiser a heavy punch for a short engagement. It has proven popular with mid-level diplomats and the moderately rich as an armed shuttle for short trips, and it frequently is the travel ship of choice for crime lords unable to afford luxury yachts or capital-class ships. YKL-37R Nova Cruiser Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 27; +15 Armor Hit Points: 180; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 60; Damage Threshold: 77 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 800 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons (2) +2 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles (3) +2 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +37 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -2, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 6 Cargo: 60 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: None Payload: 36 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 150,000 (45,000 Used) Emplacement Points: 5 Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2 (-3 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Copilot or Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports